Amitie
Amitie is a cheerful, female denizen of Primp Town. She wishes to become a "wonderful magic user." She appears to be naive, as she is often immature, and sometimes does not understand simple jokes or puns. Amitie is the heroine of the second course in Puyo Puyo Fever, and is generally accepted as the main character in the Fever series (replacing the previous heroine of Classic Puyo Puyo, Arle.) Biography Appearance Amitie's most iconic feature is her red Puyo hat. While she is sometimes seen hat-less, she is almost always never without it. The hat's design underwent changes, but they all have the face of a Puyo. Under her hat, her hair is feathered and blonde, and she has green eyes. Hearts are a prominent feature in her design. In Puyo Puyo Fever, the red Puyo hat has wings, and wore a blue sleeveless turtleneck shirt with a heart, a belt, yellow shorts decorated with hearts, a green bracelet on her right arm, and red platform shoes with folded cuffs and yellow laces. The hat is known to show some expression. Her original outfit also appeared in the mobile game Puyo Puyo Zurashi and the Mobile version of Puyo Puyo Fever. In Puyo Puyo Fever 2 her clothing slightly changed: yellow sleeves were added to her shirt, the eyes on her red Puyo hat were made bigger, her belt is now a fannypack with a heart buckle, and wore red sneakers with purple socks. Her second outfit also appeared in the mobile game Puyo Puyo Fever Habanero and Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary. In Puyo Puyo 7, she changed her clothes to the black blazer, tie and skirt, the uniform of Suzuran Junior High. However, her tie is red. Her socks were made light blue and calf-high with a single stripe, and her hat is now in the form of a beanie. Her bracelet is now worn on her left wrist instead. Her outfit in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary changes into an outfit comprised of elements from her original design and Fever 2. Her shirt is sleeveless again, except this time it is a pink and blue hoodie with a flower/clover clip. Her belt is similar to her Fever appearance, and wears the shoes and socks from Fever 2. Her Puyo hat maintains the beanie-shape from Puyo Puyo 7 and is exhibited to be more expressive. Her outfit in Puyo Puyo Tetris is the same as in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary, but her shirt now has two flower/clover buttons, and her red shoes from Puyo Puyo Fever 2 have higher ankles, giving it a boot-like appearance. Personality Amitie is a bright, happy, and extroverted young magician, not to mention incredibly friendly given her namesake. She's friendly to the point of naivety, tending to misunderstand important jokes or let vital points of information get past her, but she has a pure heart. She is shown to be ambitious, wanting to become a wonderful sorceress, though she lacks skill in magic. At times, she has moments where she feels like a liability due to her incompetence, but is willing to put her mind into overcoming her weakness. In spite of her childishness, she has suspicions about characters such as Lemres and Risukuma, finding them slightly unnerving. Amitie easily befriends others but can be a little lacking in her social skills due to her energeticness, which in turn leads to her being a bit clumsy. Abilities Amitie draws parallels with fellow protagonist Arle, in that she, too, also casts elemental magic in the form of Flame, Blizzard, and Lightning Bolt. Her spells Fairy Fair and Accelerate/Accel parallel Arle's Heaven Ray and Diacute respectively and she shares the spell Bayoeen with her. As Arle's presence became more prominent, Amitie's spells began to diverge, using spells such as Blast Beat or Cyclowhirl in place of Blizzard, and Ekrisis or Aktina in place of Lightning Bolt. Relationships Amitie is, generally, quite friendly towards everyone she meets. ;Arle SEGA draws certain parallels between Arle and Amitie, including shared animation-sets and similar moves in Puyo Puyo Fever and similarities between poses of animations in Puyo Puyo 7. ;Raffina Raffina usually says hateful comments to or about Amitie. Amitie, however, seems to respond to her hatred with kindness. It is assumed that this is due to her childlike, kind nature. In Puyo Puyo Tetris, Amitie expresses her concern for Raffina due to her strange behavior caused by the Puyo Puyo and Tetris worlds merging together. ;Sig Sig is one of Amitie's closest friends from Primp Town. Amitie is very supportive of Sig, helping him if she feels something is bothering him. IN the light novel Sig's Secret, she is very surprised when Sig unexpectedly quits the preparations for the cafe. In Puyo Puyo Tetris, Amitie brings up a memory of Sig to battle, and mentions that she's always wanted to tell him something. The memory-Sig interrupts her, saying that she should tell the real Sig. In Schezo's DLC chapter Amitie confronts the dark mage, who is looking to take Sig's left hand. She attempts to block Schezo's progress, saying that Sig asked her to protect him. ;Her hat Amitie's red Puyo hat is said to have special powers. As a result, Amitie's Puyo hat has lead to speculation about her purpose. The speculation has been pushed aside after Puyo Puyo Fever 2, but its significance has been brought to attention several times. It becomes a plot point in her story in 20th, and is briefly discussed Puyo Tetris, when each of the three heroines must battle someone from their memory. Amitie's opponent is Sig, and she mentions that recently when she looks at him, her red hat reacts. The exact details are left unknown because the Sig in her memory tells her that she should tell that to the real Sig. History Puyo Puyo Fever When Accord announces that she will give an award to the one who finds her "lost" flying cane, Amitie sets out to find it. Amitie faces several foes on the way. At the end of her course, she finds Popoi in possesion of Accord's flying cane. After beating him at a match of Puyo Puyo, Accord congratulates her for finding her flying cane. However, by Amitie's kind request, she does not receive any reward. Puyo Puyo Fever 2 In Waku Waku Course, she is told by Accord that there is a special guest coming to Primp Magic School, and is asked by Accord to meet up with him. However, because Accord neglected to tell her who the guest was, she ends up beating up Lemres, the special guest. In Hara Hara Course, Amitie runs into Klug, who was collecting the three items to unleash his true power. After defeating Klug at a match of Puyo Puyo, he challenges Amitie to fight him in his unleashed form. Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary Amitie is one of the 22 playable character in the game. Puyo Puyo 7 In Puyo Puyo 7, a space warp floods the school of Ringo with Puyos, as well as teleport many characters from their world, including Amitie. At the begining of Act 2, Ringo runs into Amitie, who apparently has amnesia. Beating her at a match of Puyo Puyo causes her memory to return. Later, in Act 3, the two team up to challenge seven people at the Seven Wonders of the World in order to stop the space warp. At the end of the game, Amitie, Ringo, and Arle team up to defeat Ecolo. Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary Amitie is one of the 24 playable characters in the game. Amitie's Story Amitie's story in Puyo Puyo! 20th Anniversary. It begins with a strange dream in which someone is calling her name. Her opponents are: Ms. Accord Amitie's first opponent is Ms. Accord. Amitie awakens in the middle of supplementary lessons to Ms. Accord, who punishes her by giving her a pop puyo match exam. Afterwards, Amitie notes that she's had trouble focusing in class and supplementary lessons because of mysterious dreams regarding her red puyo hat. After hearing this, Ms. Accord ends supplementary lessons early and leaves mysteriously. Raffina Amitie's second opponent is Raffina, who came to find Ms. Accord to check her "Original Beauty Menu". Amitie tells her that Ms. Accord left after hearing about her mysterious red puyo hat, and asks if Raffina knows anything. Raffina says that it doesn't concern her, and asks Amitie to check over her Menu in Accord's place. When Amitie doesn't know how to react, Raffina challenges her to a puyo battle. Afterwards, Raffina wants to have a rematch, but Amitie excuses herself to search for information about her red puyo hat, despite Raffina's protests that it's unfair to leave right after winning. Lidelle Amitie's third opponent is Lidelle, who asks what Amitie is doing. Amitie, who had just been contemplating about eating her hat, tells Lidelle that she doesn't know when she received this hat, or why she always wears it. Lidelle comments that the hat is lucky to always be with Amitie all the time, and Amitie reassures her that they're always together as friends too. Happy, Lidelle asks Amitie for a friendly puyo battle. Afterwards, Lidelle suggests that Amitie continues to ask people for information on her hat because someone else may know something. Sig Amitie's fourth opponent is Sig. After spotting Sig, Amitie tries to ask if he knows anything about her red puyo hat, but Sig mistakes it for talking about bugs. He continually refuses to give up his rhinoceros beetle, despite Amitie's insistence that she has no need for it. After a puyo battle, Amitie finally gets him on the right topic, only to hear that Sig knows nothing. Taking his suggestion that he might know something about a bookworm person, Amitie follows Sig. Klug Amitie's fifth opponent is Klug. Amitie discovers that the "bookworm" Sig was talking about is Klug. She asks Klug if he knows anything about her red puyo hat, but Klug says he won't tell someone who isn't of a similar status as himself. After Amitie beats him in a puyo match, he states that the hat must be from far away because he doesn't know anything about it, and if he doesn't know anything about it then no one around here could know anything about it. Amitie realizes that this means he knows nothing about the hat, and calls him out on it. Arle Amitie's sixth opponent is Arle, who she encounters in the fields. Since Arle came from far away, Amitie asks her if she knows anything about this red puyo hat. Arle says she doesn't, but she can guide Amitie to Witch, who is knowledgable about magic. But they have to have a friendly puyo match first, of course. Witch Amitie's seventh opponent is Witch. Witch offers to take a look at Amitie's hat, but Amitie finds that she cannot take it off. Annoyed because she needs to hold the item to find out more about it, Witch tries to pull Amitie's hat off her head, causing Amitie to yelp in pain, which triggers a puyo battle. Afterwards Amitie apologizes to Witch, and nothing about the hat is discovered. Ms. Accord Amitie's eighth and final opponent is once again Ms. Accord. Amitie says that Ms. Accord must know something since she left after hearing about Amitie's hat back at the classroom, and wants to know why the hat cannot be taken off. Ms. Accord promises to teach Amitie the hat's secret if she can beat Ms. Accord in a puyo match. Afterwards, Ms. Accord simply says that the hat suits Amitie better than anyone else in Primp Town. Then, in response to Amitie's various questions, Ms. Accord repeats "You're imagining it" over and over. Eventually, Amitie believes her, and returns to school, leaving the mysteries unsolved. Ms. Accord laughs mysteriously and says to Amitie's back, "Please take care of your wonderful hat from now on, as well". Other Characters' Stories Ringo's Story Amitie finds a lost Ringo and helps her search for Maguro and Risukuma. Amitie is Ringo's third opponent. Puyo Puyo!! Quest : Amitie is available as a red card in this game. She is in the same series with Sig, Rider, Raffine and Klug, having similarly distributed skills and stats. Notably, she is one of the three starter card choices available during the tutorial, alongside Sig and Rider. In the collaboration event with Sweets Paradise, Amitie receives a redesigned alt named Sweet Amitie, donning dessert-themed outfits. Puyo Puyo!! Quest Arcade Amitie is available as a playable character in this game. She is a Defense Type character. Trivia * Her birthday of May 5th is Children's Day, chosen perhaps to reflect her childish personality. ** They also shares birthday to Otome Arisugawa in Aikatsu! Series. * The French word for "friendship" is amitié with an accent acute on the final E, meaning that the word roughly rhymes with "yeah". The original Japanese pronunciation of amitī is closer to the English name "Amity" than the French amitié. Appearances Puyo Puyo * Puyo Puyo Fever * Puyo Puyo Fever 2 * Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo 7 * Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo Tetris * Puyo Puyo Chronicles Spinoffs * Puyo Puyo!! Quest * Puyo Puyo!! Quest Arcade * Puyo Puyo!! Touch Character specific mechanics Dropset Quartet Fusion Ice Blocks Nuisance Pattern Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Characters Introduced in Puyo Puyo Fever